All These Things That I've Done
by YouHadMeAtSHALOM
Summary: Songfic based on "All These Things That I've Done" by the Killers. Harry is going out with Parvati, and getting sick of her party scene. HarryGinny later... I suck at summares. R&R. My first story in a while...
1. Well, It Comes and goes

_Another head aches, another heart breaks_

_I am so much older than I can take_

_And my affection, well it comes and goes_

"Harry. Haaaa-haha-hareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Parvati beckoned, fall down drunk.

"Parvi, you're drunk out of your mind," Harry said, helping Parvati up from her position on the great woven rug. "Why don't we go upstairs and get you some--"

"I've been waiting for this," Parvati said, trying to sound as appealing as a drunken teenager can sound. "Ever since we started going out in sixth year. You're the one." She held up two fingers, as Harry scooped him up in her arms to bring them to the room. "And tonight, I will give you my flower…"

Harry doubted that they would be having sex. He knew that in less then five minutes, Parvati would be lying on his bed, while he brought a few pillows and a cover on the floor, and she'd be sick the next morning. It happened before.

Since their NEWTS had ended a month ago, every couple of nights there was a huge party in the Room of Requirement. It was mostly sixth and seventh years, getting drunk, making out, the sort of thing Harry saw in those stupid Muggle movies that Dudley watched.

It was the third party in a row where Parvati had been wasted and told Harry about her fantasy. While it was true, they had been dating for almost two years. But Harry was getting sick of these stupid parties. He usually went because Parvati went. Sometimes Ron would come, and there were a few occasions where Hermione went with him. But usually they stayed in the common room, cuddling by the fire, talking about what they were going to do after Hogwarts. Harry envied them. He felt he had outgrown Parvati.

As he climbed up the steps into the Gryffindor Common room, Parvati started snoring. Harry gave a little laugh to himself, and set Parvati on the couch. He leaned against the arm of the couch for a moment, and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:17. Chances were, if he was lucky, he'd get a grand total of three hours of sleep. It didn't really matter, though. They only had two weeks of class left, and all the professors were busy preparing their younger students for final exams anyways. He sighed, and he heard a cough.

Harry's head snapped in the direction of the noise. It was Ginny. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god it was you," Harry said to Ginny. "I thought it was McGonagall coming to investigate again." Ginny smiled.

"Another party?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Did Parvati pass out again?"

"Yeah. Just once, I'd like to skip the parties. But she always wants to go," Harry said.

"Well, you don't always have to go with her, do you?" Ginny asked. She wished he would just stay with her, talking about books with a warm cup of cocoa. But he was with Parvati. They were one of the 'it' couples. 'It' couples just don't hang out apart.

"Well, I feel, this may sound stupid, but I feel obligated. Not only because we're dating," Ginny cringed when he said that. "But, I think that no one else would help her. It's my duty as her boyfriend, you know?" Ginny nodded, but inside, she knew the answer was no.

Sure, she had a few dates. She went out with Colin for a month, and even Neville had taken her to the Three Broomsticks a few times. But she knew the only one she had felt close to loving was Harry. But, he was taken. And she knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon.


	2. Meaning from the Back of my Broken Hand

_I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand…_

The next morning, Harry woke up, and saw Parvati leaving his bed. She looked around, and quietly, started sneaking out of the room.

"Hey," Harry whispered. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Harry. I must get back to my room. There's only so long I can stay up here before the girls start thinking things," Parvati said. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, a few strands falling on her face. She had a slightly dazed look on her face, as she headed towards the door. She was still in the bright red dress she wore to the party that night, and her remaining make-up was smudged around her eyes. She picked up her shoes and wand, and slowly tip toed out the door. As she slowly closed it, she blew Harry a little kiss, and crept down the stairs.

"So, late night?" Ron asked. Harry turned towards him, and threw his pillows on his bed.

"Yeah. Another wild party. Another drunken girlfriend. Tell me this, what's the point?" Harry said. "You know, I might just have to end it."

"What you and Parvati?" Ron asked. "But, you guys have been-"

"I know, I know. But I'm sick of it! I'm sick of the hangovers, I'm sick of the pretending! That's what I'm doing! I'm pretending. I want a real relationship. I want a relationship with meaning. With depth. Someone I can have a real conversation with. Someone I'll stay with after Hogwarts. Someone who will be there for me!" Harry and Ron walked out of the common room, down into the great hall. Most of the students were enjoying a hearty breakfast under the summer morning sky.

"Well, did you have anyone in mind for this real relationship of yours?" Ron half joked.

Instantly, Harry's eyes flashed on Ginny. She was sitting with Hermione, Lavender, and a now cleaned up Parvati. Lavender and Parvati were laughing about something, while Ginny laughed uncomfortably, but then went back to reading a book with Hermione, pointing at the different passages. Parvati caught Harry and Ron's attention, and waved for them to come sit with them. Ron and Harry's eyes met, and they nervously walked over. They sat down, and Parvati gave Harry a kiss. He barely kissed her back, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry, I was just telling the girls about that funny thing happened at the party once Lavender left. Do you remember? When Dean was drunkenly saying hexes? Well, I was just about to say…" Parvati continued her story. Harry wasn't really paying attention. He would sometimes nod, or give a small chuckle at the right times, but his attention was fixed on Ginny. She was immersed in her book. Harry was looking at her, and Ginny would occasionally look up, and notice he was looking. They would both immediately look away, and go back to whatever they were doing.

"Harry. Harry?" Parvati looked at him questioningly. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry answered. "I'm just, er, not feeling well. Must have had a few too many Butterbeers." Parvati gave him the eye.

"No, really. I'll be fine. Why don't you head over to Charms. I'll be there soon. I promise," Harry assured her. Parvati went in for a kiss, but Harry stopped her, and gave her a hug instead. She looked hurt, but soon recovered, and went off to Charms with Lavender, chatting away.

Harry got up, waved goodbye to his table. Hermione and Ron got up, and followed Harry.

"Look, Harry. I told Hermione about, well, err, what we were talking about this morning," Ron said.

"I agree," Hermione chimed in. "No offense to Parvati, but, you could do better. Maybe you should just break up with her today. You know, get it over with. Plus, you don't want to get her hopes up. Just let her down easy."

"Well?" Ron asked.

"I guess I'll do it tonight. We're supposed to go to another one of those parties, but, I'll just do it before then," Harry finally agreed.

"Well, we're behind you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. We're here 100 of the way," Ron agreed.

"Well, I guess we'll just see what happens," Harry said. They walked into Charms, unsure about their futures.


End file.
